Escritorio
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 12... Naruto es un coleccionista que no cree en la magia o milagros, sin embargo allí esta toda la noche, admirando a un ser mágico del que se ha enamorado...


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holi, les vengo a decir que, la verdad me fue difícil idear algo con esta palabra xD mi pinshi mente solo me daba cosas sucias en la cabeza 7u7 y no quería darles nada R18 hoy, digo ya va a haber en otro momento uwu**

 **Bueno, espero que les este gustando el desafío, :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 12 || Escritorio**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki es un hombre poderoso, fuerte e inteligente, ha logrado llegar hasta la cima gracias a su propio esfuerzo, nada en la vida más que la vida misma se le ha regalado, cualquiera pensaría que sería el tipo de hombre que, tras sufrir para tener lo que hoy en día tiene, dudaría un millón de veces de dejar ir algo de su dinero en cualquier cosa carente de sentido, sin embargo no es el caso del rubio.

Se ha posicionado como un importante coleccionista, sin embargo esto no se debe en lo más mínimo a que su colección sea enorme, es más bien por la calidad de todo cuanto posee, teniendo en su poder aquellas piezas que, cualquier otro coleccionista a partir de ahora, solo soñaría con tener.

Entre sus colecciones preciadas hay una que sin duda, se encuentra en la cúspide de todas, es un escritorio muy antiguo proveniente de Egipto, hecho de oro mismo y decorado con las piedras preciosas de la época, antes de obtenerlo tras ser descubierto, se rumoreaba que había pertenecido a la dinastía de Tutankamon, sin embargo nadie podía comprobarlo. Sai quien era su asesor de confianza en lo que a arte se trataba, le dijo que durante uno de sus tantos viajes, escucho de los locales que el escritorio en cuestión era mágico, puesto que algunos curiosos habían visto la magia emerger en las noches de luna nueva.

Se lo pensó mucho antes de obtenerlo, realmente era un hombre no creyente en milagros o magia, era más de creer en el esfuerzo y trabajo duro, porque todo lo que tiene no le caído del cielo y mucho menos de manos de un mago, todo lo ha trabajado con sus propias manos.

Finalmente cedió, eso fue hace ya dos años, obtuvo el gran escritorio que, fue catalogado por otro como un fraude, pues muy a pesar de todo lo precioso y el arte de la época que mostraba, era uno más de tantos, el representante de los Uchiha le propuso comprarlo por el mismo precio solo por el afán de que no quedara frente a todos avergonzado, sin embargo Uzumaki se negó, alegando que era suyo y pensaba conservarlo.

Esa misma noche al llegar a casa, mando a dejar el escritorio en su habitación de descanso, algo le decía que era mejor tenerlo en un lugar un poco más privado, la habitación donde nadie puede entrar pero pensó que eso sería un poco raro. Tomó una taza de té con leche y se encaminó a tomar un descanso posicionándose frente al escritorio, sentado en su viejo sillón de piel.

La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana mientras el aire fresco de otoño mecía los árboles, una suave melodía se escuchaba lejana, Naruto despertaba tras quedarse dormido con la taza en la mano, el sonido de la suave música lo estaba tranquilizando, parecía que lo adormecía, como cuando era pequeño y su madre lo mecía en sus brazos. Su mirada se vio dirigida al escritorio del que una pequeña muñeca de apenas diez centímetros surgía, con un pequeño vestido lila cubriendo su cuerpo, largo cabello negro, los pies descalzos, los labios rojos esbozando una sonrisa mientras la luna reposaba en su mirada.

Naruto sospechó tener demencia, que el té hubiese sido envenenado o que sin darse cuenta lo hubiesen drogado, pero eso no podía ser, durante la reunión con otros coleccionistas, Shikamaru había estado todo el tiempo a su lado cuidándolo, ellos eran amigo y sin duda, no permitiría que le hiciesen daño.

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo, y avanzó hasta donde la pequeña muñeca danzaba en el escritorio, la observó mientras ella le regresaba la mirada sin dejar de sonreír, dando giros mientras parecía volar con su delicado vestido. Abrió sus rojos labios y comenzó a cantar una suave melodía que Naruto jamás podría olvidar, el canto suave que se colaba entre sus tímpanos, creando una sensación de paz de viajaba hasta su corazón.

Poco a poco y sin que el Uzumaki lo notara, la mañana llegó y con ella el sol, la pequeña muñeca con ojitos de Luna dejó su baile y su canto, sentándose sobre el escritorio observando los ojos azules de Naruto, sonriendo con dulzura mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse uno con el escritorio.

—No, espera… —le habló Naruto a la pequeña—, no te vayas

La pequeña muñeca giró su rostro en clara confusión, no entendía porque el chico de los ojitos de cielo no quería que se fuera, nadie le pedía que se quedara jamás, a decir verdad todos siempre corrían al verle bailar, gritaban aterrados y rezaban al oírle cantar, sin embargo él se había quedado, incluso le había observado toda la noche sin dormir, sin dejar de sonreír. ¿A caso era él un humano raro?

—No tienes que irte —continuó el Uzumaki, sintiéndose un demente—, es decir, puedes quedarte aquí y bailar o cantar lo que quieras, yo… ¿Por qué te vas?

De nuevo la niña de ojos de luna sonrió, estaba agradecida con el chico de ojos bonitos, pero ella no puede estar allí en el día, es la hija única de la luna traída a la tierra y encerrada en un escritorio desde hacía mucho tiempo, no podía estar con el sol puesto que su energía no era la misma. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella recién había nacido en el mundo, soñaba con poder ver el cielo claro azul, sin embargo jamás había podido, al menos hasta esa noche que, vio el cielo soleado en los bonitos ojos de su dueño, Naruto Uzumaki.

—Esto es extraño —rió con nerviosismo—, yo debería creer que no eres real pero aquí estas, te he visto bailar toda la noche, dime pequeña ¿Quién eres?, ¿producto de alucinaciones? ¿Un hada? O solo… ¿magia?

—Hi-na-ta~ —canturreo con suavidad la pequeña que casi desaparecía completamente—, Naruto-kun, mire a Hinata esta noche también, muéstrele el cielo soleado de sus ojos, no deje de verle

Naruto observó el pequeño rostro caer dormido y desaparecer sobre el escritorio.

No entendía mucho de lo que pasó, en realidad puede que no entendiese nada y aun sospechaba de alucinaciones, sin embargo allí estaba de nuevo por la noche, con un poco de leche en un diminuto vaso para ofrecerlo a la pequeña muñequita de nombre Hinata, que de nuevo le sonreía dulcemente y bajo la luz de la luna nueva, danzaba sobre su escritorio haciendo latir con fuerza a su pobre corazón.

¿Podía alguien enamorarse de una pequeña hada?, él no podía decir que sí, pero frente a la hermosa y pequeña mujer, en su mente no puede existir un No, porque sin haberlo notado, esa pequeña se ha adueñado de su corazón.


End file.
